


Sublimating Under Pressure

by MEGArdevoir



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3609159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MEGArdevoir/pseuds/MEGArdevoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After communicating in secret for ten years, sisters Elsa and Anna are finally able to meet face-to-face. To Elsa's shame, the feelings she had pent up over those ten years began to affect her in ways she could never have expected.</p>
<p>Can she keep herself at arm's length with the most important person in her life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sublimating Under Pressure

I was far from the only person excited to be arriving at campus, but I felt like I was the only one about to faint. As excited as I was, I was also frightened. For once, it had nothing to do with the enormous crowd I found myself in—normally that would make me find the first opening and escape, but my excitement squashed that sort of anxiety. No, my excitement and fear were for the same thing: the person I was to meet today.

That was such a strange thought. I was ‘meeting’ her? There was no other word, but the thought of ‘meeting’ someone I had known for years and called my best friend seemed to show how strange the relationship was. And it was; I acknowledged that. I had hoped meeting her would have made the relationship more ordinary, but it turned out anything but.

I lurched forward as someone bumped into me. “I’m sorry,” we said in unison. We locked eyes. With how busy and excited everyone was today, most only tossed out an apology and continued on. This girl actually stopped. Her reddish hair was tied in pigtails and she had the brightest smile of anyone I had seen. I couldn’t look away. Her gaze felt like it was burrowing into me and I wondered if I had something on my face—or between my teeth? Or was my hair a mess?

“Wooow. You are _hot_.”

I was so focused on how red my face as turning in response to the girl’s comment that a moment went by before I realized my mouth was gaping. Once I collected myself, she said bye and worked her way back into the crowd, leaving me to my confusion. The shock wore off and left me with another reason to be happy that day. I would have assumed the girl was making fun of me, but I could not bring myself to doubt that wide-eyed look.

Any normal day and I would have spent the afternoon with my face red and buried in a pillow. But on that day I was too happy to be overwhelmed by a compliment—even in spite of how adorable she had been—and was focused on my goal.

Being a third year going into the freshman’s dorms had me embarrassed, but I pretended I was one of them and reminded myself they were too busy to think about me. Already knowing my way around the place was a benefit and helped me get to my new dorm room quickly. I skipped the elevator—the mob in front being proof that it was nothing more than a trap—and flew up the stairs. My belongings were all in my room already—another benefit of being an upperclassman—so I had nothing to carry.

We had planned this in secret for so, so long and during those last few moments I thought it may have been a dream: perhaps I would get to my room and it would be occupied by some stranger; or I would find out I never got the room request approved; or any number of other things. Everything had gone so smoothly despite all of my concerns. And I had had plenty.

She had applied to my school and got in. I requested a room with a freshman and received approval. We managed to keep it a secret from everyone in spite all that was involved. I had to outright lie to my mother, but I had convinced myself it was worth the lie despite how ill it made me. And now, after all that, the only steps left were...well, literal ones.

I got to the door of my—our—and I heard sounds from inside.

So, she was already in the room. After all the suspense, it may be a surprise that I did not immediately go in. Instead, I spent a minute breathing. I did nothing but breathe slowly. In and out; in and out; I reached for the doorknob, stopped and—in and out. I took one final deep breath, then knocked at the door—despite being _my_ door—and slowly pushed only for the it to fly out of my hands as it was thrown open from the inside.

The face that I found staring back at me was the redhead from before.

We stared. My eyebrows furrowed in doubt.

“Anna?”

She bounced in place and nodded furiously. Without a word, she picked me off the ground and spun.

“Elsa! Elsa, Elsa, Elsa!”

I was eventually put down, but only after I managed to ask through my laughing. There were tears in her eyes and I felt there were some in my own, too. After ten years of waiting and months of planning, we were finally here.

I was finally here with my best friend, my sister Anna—meeting for the first time as far as either of us were concerned. The incident outside had not counted—how could it have?—and I thought of it as nothing more than an awkward coincidence, one we would laugh about later and tease each other over later.

I could never have foreseen what that run-in foreshadowed.


End file.
